Dark....Slow Journey Into Light
by Morning
Summary: This story was requested by a very nice person who found the thought of a paring between Throttle and Charley entertaining I have to admit I think they make a sweet couple.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars and I make no profit from writing the bit of fiction. I have always thought Throttle and Charley made a much better couple so I've taken that thought and woven this somewhat lengthy account of their becoming a couple.

Darkness

Slow Journey into light

By

Morning 2000

"Throttle? Come on man I've seen you take harder blows then that and not even flinch." Modo spoke concern, not thinking that his unconscious friend couldn't hear him. Charley sat on the floor holding Throttle's head in her lap placing a cold, wet, cloth to his brow trying to revive him.

"I knew this was going to happen. This is not a football field it is the _inside of a scoreboard. One of you was bound to get hurt, rough housing so much. You guys never listen!" She scolded focusing her anger primarily toward Vinnie._

"Cheese, Charley girl, I said I was sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. He walked right in the way." 

"It's okay, Vin it was an accident," Throttle said coming back to the conscious world blinking up into Charlie's worried face. "I just have to learn to duck faster with you two clowns around."

"You rough necks have got to learn to be more careful. Besides, you want to protect that handsome face." Charley chuckled pinching his cheeks. 

"Yeah yeah, Charley girl, I know." Throttle attempted to sit up. "Hey, how long was I out?"  He put his hand to his eyes trying to rub the pain away still a bit dizzy. " Man, I can't see any thing, it's so dark." His hands fumbled around trying to locate his glasses, "Where's my specks?"

"You were only out a few minutes, hold still." Charley smiled gently pulling his head back as she slid his glasses back in place.

For a second Throttle didn't move then suddenly he bolted up his hands flaring wildly into space.  Panic written on his face he adjust and readjusted the glasses. Snatching them off and letting them fall to the ground he covered both eyes.

"What's the matter Throttle?" Charley was frightened by his actions.

 Terrified he slowly removed his hands. Trying to focus on something other than the darkness he whispered, "I can't see. I can't see anything."

                                                 ****

Throttle stood leaning slightly over the railing that encircled the roof of the scoreboard. Having scaled the narrow catwalk that lead to the roof many times when he needed to be alone. This was one of the few things he could still do without help.  

He had been in a state of deep depression the past 4 weeks since the accident and his thoughts were becoming more dark and desperate as time past. What was he good for now? He couldn't continue to do lead his bros. What help could he be in saving this planet or his home world from the Plutarkian oppressors? What kind of life could he have anywhere?

They'd contacted Stoker. He got in touch with one of the planet's few doctors. After sending as much information about what had happen Throttle was told that there wasn't anything they knew to do at that point. He'd have to come back to Mars for them to see if it were even possible to restore his sight. It was suggested that there might be a very, very narrow outside chance that his sight would return on it's own, but not to lean heavily on that hope. 

Hope, he had to laugh. For most of his adult life hope was the only thing that kept him from putting a blaster to his head and gratefully pulling the trigger. The hope that they could regain their home, hope that some how he and his bros could survive to go back to that home and decent life, hope that he and Carbine would marry and have a bunch of kids and grow old together.

Well, that was one hope gone. It had probably died long before Carbine had come to Earth a few months earlier. In a vain attempt to make him return to Mars, she this time threatened to end their long turbulent relationship. He knew it was just her way of trying to make him do what she wanted, make him jump through one more hoop like she always had. But this was something he wouldn't give in to. He had to stay and finish what could mean the salvation of a world and its people. So he agreed with her to end it. The infuriated female, seeing that her scheme had backfired, explicitly told him what he, his bros, their human concubine (as Charley was sarcastically referred to) along with her sorry excuse of a planet, could do. Carbine was always one for the dramatic exit. 

Funny, seeing her storm off back to Mars gave him a strange feeling of relief. A relief that awaken his hidden feelings for some one else. Some one with eyes that blazed with the verdant incandescence of a green sunrise on Tulairous VI and a smile that could light up the dark side of the Phobos. Charlene Davidson the enchanting earth woman had been making his pulse race for quit some time.

He hesitated thinking his younger bro had serious feelings for her. But Vinnie told him, " Charley is a great babe but I'm not about to make all the women in the universe jealous settling for just one."  

But that was then. The despairing tan Martian dismissed any hope of pursuing the relationship further. He wasn't about to shackle someone he cared so much for with a cripple, a burden, a wounded blind shell of a man. No, Charley deserved more than that. She deserved someone whole, who could protect and take care of her. 

So now what did he have? A dull emptiness that was draining the life out of him along with the fear and hopelessness his darkness trapped him in, feelings he found more and more unbearable to live with. 

Modo stared out of the window from inside the scoreboard, Throttle being the focal point of his thoughts. He wondered if this was going to be the blow that would finally break the already fragile foundation that Throttle had pilled all his emotions and fears on to? 

"What do ya think we should do?" Vinnie asked still plagued by guilt.

"Nothin' to do. We just gotta to be here for him and hope he will get through this." 

"He hates me I know he hates me. Man, I wish I could give him my eyes. I wish I could ……" Vinnie slumped down in a near by chair.

"Don't you dare go there Vinnie. We can't help Throttle if you start feeling sorry for yourself. It was an accident." Charley walked over to put a supporting hand on his shoulder. She turned her head and followed the gray Martians gaze, her own mind consumed with worry." I guess I always thought of him as an unbreakable tower of strength, but now he seems so fragile. He has me scared Modo really really scared."

"Charley, I've know him most my life and he's always been too proud for his own good. But that stubborn pride got him through the torture in the Plutarkian prison. Vinnie and me had our share of abuse but he was the leader so if they broke him, they thought it would be easier to break us. They didn't let up on him for one day and through all that he never gave in. I could hear them letting him have it and he took it too proud to give them the satisfaction of showing any pain." Modo's voice was almost trembling as he remembered the tortured inflicted on his friend. "Throttle balled it all up tight inside never letting us see what he was going through. Just like he always did, like he always does."  

"Throttle always has to be in control." Vinnie sullenly added. "Me, I blow up on a regular bases. Even Modo loses it once in a while, but never Throttle. He's like a balloon with too much air ready to explode."  
  
"What can we do?" Charley looked to Modo hoping he had an answer.

"Be there to pick up the pieces."   

"Will there be anything left?" She questioned walking over to take his arm leaning her head on it.

"I don't know Charley. We can only hope."

                                                                ****

The next few days Throttle had gotten more and more distant. He hadn't said much and most of his time was spent alone. Charley did tried to talk to him but he snapped at her then apologized over and over. He refused to let anyone help him so he would end up knocking something over or falling to curse what ever had been in his way. 

Call it woman's intuition or just the fact that Throttle was much too calm, no it wasn't calmness it was finality, but whatever it was Charley didn't want to leave. She insisted on staying the night. They let her have the one couch situated in the center of the room and she attempted to sleep, but it eluded her for most of the night. Thankfully the guys had finally fallen asleep or so she thought. 

With the moon waxing full and the light streaming in through the windows she could see some one moving around in the semi darkness. Not lifting her head she tried seeing which one had gotten up, it was Throttle. Charley watched as he clumsily stumbled his way over to his bike, oddly he had gotten completely dressed everything but his specks. He sat on his cycle staring out into nothing then his head bent down on the handlebars and she could see his shoulders shaking slightly. It broke her heart and she wanted to walk over and comfort him but didn't. He sat for a few moments then feeling his way to the door he left.

A horrible fear surged through Charley and she slipped silently off the couch to follow him out. She watched as he felt his way along the catwalk up to the roof situated ten stories above the alley, her pursuit keeping her close behind him. Climbing on to the roof Throttle stood in the full moon light looking up into the warm starry night as if he could see every star in the sky. He reached back and removed the leather strip freeing his wild mane. The warm night breeze blew it freely around his face.  The sight of his chiseled physique silhouetted against the bright moon was something so striking Charley couldn't take her eyes off him.  

Throttle's acute sense of smell picked up on the familiar light scent of jasmine that always seems to float around her. "That you, Charley girl?" He said with a strange quietness in his voice.

"Yeah, Throttle, just me. What's got you up so late to night?" She questioned trying to remove the concern from her voice. She had figured out what he had on his mind and wasn't going to let it happen. The thought of life with out him was too horrible to even imagine.

"Nothin' much just needed a little air, that's all." He lied.

"Well, why don't you come on back down with me? We don't want any young female night watchers to see that incredible bod. I don't want any other gal checking out my guy." Charley teased, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, Charley, I wanna to stay out here I need to… I just wanna to be alone." His voice was so final. 

"Throttle, I know things seem really bad right now but it's not the end of the world." 

"It is the end of mine. I have nothing left. I'm a blind ex-hero with nothin' to offer other than being a load to be dragged around and look after." He gazed back toward the stars moving closer to the railing that was between him and the ten-story death drop to the hard pavement.

Charley's mouth went dry and she breathed heavily trying not to panic. "You aren't any less of a person because of this and you can still be a vital part of saving Earth and Mars. You'll see that if you only give yourself some time. And remember what that Martian doctor said it might not be permanent. He just won't know for certain until we go back and they can really examine you. And it's possible to your sight might come back on it's own." Cautiously her hand dared to touch his forearm, her fingers brushing through the soft silken fur right down to the tense muscles underneath. She hoped the connection would some how make him believe her.

"No Charley you weren't listening, he said there was a very slim chance I'll ever see again.  I won't be a burden to my bros or to you, I won't have anyone pitying me." His voice dropped more sad than angry. 

"Do you think Modo and Vinnie feel you are a burden, have you thought how much they will be hurt, have you thought how much I would be, have you thought about me at all?  Please Throttle please come back in with me." 

"Yeah, I've thought about you but," Throttle reached up and softly ran the back of his fingers down her cheek," Just go back inside Charlene get some sleep it will be better in the morning, trust me." 

Charley knocked his hand away. "Trust you? Trust you to do what? Walk off this building, end your life, and leave me to deal with the pain. You crash into my life, change it forever, now you want to leave me?  You haven't even given us chance. I know you care for me Throttle and I….

"Charlene don't! I said I don't want your pity I don't need it."

"Oh, so now we play big bad macho man, huh?" The noble Throttle sacrifices his life for his friends. You're a coward, the worst kind of coward. You can fight the obvious battle. The one where you can showboat get all the glory. But something like this that takes real heart, you wimp out."

"Stop Charlene!!" His angry voice shook.

No, I love you. I've loved you for two long heartbreaking years and had to keep it to myself. Every time Carbine did something to hurt you it tore my heart out. Then it was over between you and I thought that maybe I'd have a chance. That I could show you what real love was.  When I thought you would need me most what do you do? You close me out and now this. And you have the nerve to call what I feel pity. How dare you!" Before she thought Charley's hand slapped him across the face. She looked shocked at what she had done then her tears fell uncontrolled; she backed away and crumpled to the ground.

Throttle held a hand to his face and stood stunned for a moment. Then slowly moved closer to the sound of her soft weeping. He touched the air until his hand found her shaking shoulders, lifting her gently until she was securely in his arms. "Shhhhhh, Don't cry don't cry, my sweet Charley girl," His husky voice calmed as he caressed her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in chest.

"Please don't cry I can't stand knowing I've made you cry. I just wanted better for you than me. I didn't have a lot to offer before what can I give you now?" He whispered into her hair.

"You have a truly loving heart filled with more honor and courage then I think you realize. Your tender, caring, unselfish, spirit shows every time you put your life on the line to save someone else. You've sacrificed so much to help save both our worlds. What more could I ever want?" Charley pulled her head back looking up into his face.

"If I go back home and they can't help me are you sure you know what that means?" Throttle questioned trying to make her see the harsh reality of their situation. "I'll have to stay on Mars are you willing to give up your world for me?"

"I have no world without you. As long as we're together we can face anything. No matter how hard it is or how long it takes, we'll fight this one together." Her hand brushed softly across his eyes feeling the tears he had tried so hard not to let fall.  

Cautiously his fingers started to explore her face slowly touching every inch of it, needing to see with his hands what his eyes couldn't. "You know, I never told you how incredible beautiful I think you are." His fingertips brushed against her mouth as he maneuver his head until his lips found hers, timidly at first but deeper as the realization of what she had said finally sunk in and a new hope began.

                                                                  *****

As the night continued, the two sat nestled in each other's arms watching the stars in the summer sky, Charley with her eyes and Throttle through her voice. She leaned comfortably with her back against his chest. Both her arms draped over his thighs while Throttle's tail is around Charley's wrist, his hands draped over his knees. 

"Charley, I want give you something." He spoke quietly close to her ear as if he were sharing his deepest secret.

"Alright, what is it?" She smiled.

"Well, it's kind of a promise." He said with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, what sort of promise?"

"If we were back on Mars, before the Pultarkians, this would be made of silver and would have belonged to my mother, but since that's not possible right now this will serve as a substitute."

"Throttle, what are you doing?" She asked as his tail gently lifted her arm. 

"I told you giving you a promise." He had taken the red scarf from around his right wrist and wrapped it round hers.

"What does this mean?" She asked cautiously not wanting to assume too much, but looking to him with hopeful eyes. 

"_Ourrie Sa Tul or loosely translated it means I'm yours for as long as you'll have me, that is if you'll have me?" He smiled lifting her chin towards him, kissing her forehead_

"Well, maybe for only a few eternities." She pulled her knees up close to her chest snuggled into a warm ball as his arms encircled her. 

"I love you very much Charley girl." He whispered cuddling her closer

                                                                               _ *****_

The morning found them asleep back inside of the scoreboard. Throttle sat on the couch with Charlie's head lying on a pillow in his lap, their fingers so entwined it was as if they'd been woven together. Modo (the first to wake up) stopped and smiled at the two knowing it meant that Charley had gotten through to him. Then he saw the red scarf tied around her wrist. 

Vinnie stop and watched them both from behind Modo. "Whoa, I guess that makes it official."

"You okay with this little bro" Modo asked Vinnie.

"Yeah, I'm cool. The Martian she-beast wasn't good for him; Throttle deserves a great gal like Charley. Besides I am no where near ready for that kind of commitment, she made the right choice."  

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(The song "If I could" was used with out permission.)   

It had been decided Rimfire, and two other young freedom fighters Tech and Saber, would temporally replace the Biker Mice to keep Limburger in check until the situation with Throttle was dealt with.  

Rimfire had matured in his strategic skills and would be a very competent leader keeping the situation under relative control for a short time.  Stoker transported the three to Earth in one of the captured Plutarkian runabouts the freedom fighters were able to acquire from their frequently fleeing enemies.  The efforts of the cave-mouse population caused Plutark to spend more gold gills than they would have liked, trying to keep the planet under control. This resulting in their presents being less and less a problem. Whether the fish oppressors would focus more attention on Earth was yet to be seen.

Once landing the greetings and information exchanges were brief because too much time spent in Earth's atmosphere could put them in danger of detection. Why the Earthers hadn't noticed all the activity so far was any one's guess but the Martians didn't want this to be the time for them to get curious.

The journey back was strangely quiet for his protégé. Stoker did more observing then commenting and he noticed the new connection between Throttle and Charley. It was almost like she had become his eyes and he lean heavily on her for support and direction. 

Thinking back, Stoker had to admit he never thought Carbine was the best choice for Throttle. Early on she was very much the general needing to give the orders.  She demanded Throttle's time, his loyalty and even his love. Throttle, being a guy who was willing to accept love, no matter what he had to sacrifice to get it, would let her have her way. But judging from her very bad mood when she came back to Mars some months earlier, Carbine had given one order too many and as bad as Stoker might have felt for the young General, Throttle seemed much more content and secure with his new love interest.  

When it was Vinnie who mooned over Charley, Stoker got the biggest kick out of harassing the hyper young Martian. But now that it was Throttle, and noticing the red scarf around Charley's wrist, knew this relationship was _Ourrie Sa tul, __the pre-bonding. It was nothing to make light of._

The ship landed with little fan fare. The doctor wanted to examine Throttle as soon as possible so getting every one settle was the first priority. The journey to their quarters wasn't easy for the proud Biker Mouse leader. Walking the once familiar corridors of the freedom fighter base, he could hear voices become quiet as they walked by. 

Most of the Freedom Fighters who knew or heard about the three heroes felt a great deal of admiration and gratitude for what they had done to free Mars. Their decision to remain on Earth and work to stop the Plutarkians from getting a strong hold on another planet was respected, but Stoker just prayed he could get them squared away before they ran into….

"Well, well if it isn't our conquering heroes. So Throttle you finally found something important enough to bring you back home, I see. Oh excuse me, bad choice of words?" Carbine sarcastically quipped blocking their way. "And we brought our little pet with us, did we? What's the matter _Charley girl? Finally realize that pitiful planet of yours wasn't worth saving?"_

"No _Carbie, I just decided to stick with the man I love." Charley answered with a, " don't mess with me girl friend, I am not in the mood for your nonsense, and back off because he is my man now," glare. Charley obviously wrapping her arm around Throttle's so the red scarf was in plainly visible. _

Vinnie snickered uncontrollably and Modo just cleared his throat.

Seeing the scarf, Carbine rolled her eyes viciously at the green-eyed terrain. Charley didn't blink and Stoker knew that he'd better do something, before a catfight broke out that would make the whole Plutarkian invasion look like a mild misunderstanding.

"We'd better get going the doc will be waiting to see ya bro. Carbine I want to see you in my office. In five minutes."

"But…."She started to add something but the look on Stoker's face told her she was treading on dangerous ground.

"Fine, but this isn't over yet, Earther." She fumed off back down the corridor.

Throttle could only smile proudly at how his lady had handled the situation, "Nice Charley babe, real nice."

"No Problem Sweetness, I always take good care of my precious property." She smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Whoas and whistles were added by both Modo and Vinnie with Stoker only shook his head not surprised that Charley could more than take care of her self and Throttle to if the need be. "Rookie you got yourself some special lady there."

"Don't I know it Teach, don't I know it." Throttle kissed Charley's hand and the group continued on.

Stoker showed Throttle, Modo and Vinnie to where they were going to stay and Charley to the room across the hallway. He left to deal with Miss Carbine, General or not she didn't out rank him and he wasn't going to have her cause any more scenes. She was acting like a jilted teenager and making a total fool out of herself.

"I'd hate to be the one you are going after." A familiar voice broke Stokers concentration.

"Huh? Oh sorry, its just a few knots I have to get outta some ones tail." He smiled at the tall brown female mouse with sparkling silver eyes. Funny how even though she had been through so much and was in no a young girl, she still had a grace and beauty that was ageless. The short black leather jacket, black turtle neck shirt, long straight black skirt and black heeled boots only added to her very attractive, ample, mature stature. 

"Yes, I just past Carbine." The older female smiled back at him. "Is she throwing another tantrum? One of these days that child will have to realize she can't always get her way."

"I'm just not so sure I can survive until she comes to that realization."

"You always have darlin' and you always will." Her strange silver eyes twinkled as she playfully tugged on his cheek. Her expression became very solemn. "Have you told him that I was here?"

"No, I thought that you'd like to surprise him. The boy can use all the positive support he can get, considering what he may have to face. They're over in corridor 125 last two rooms?"

"Two Rooms?" She asked, unconsciously pulling through her very short black and silver curly hair, as she had the habit of doing, when some thing puzzled her.

"Oh yeah, he brought his lady back with him, a terrain woman."

"Serious?" 

_"Ourrie Sa Tul"_

"That serious. Well let me get down there and check all this out. Oh and Stoker leave some pieces." 

"Pieces?" 

"Of Carbine. Talk to you later." She blew him a kiss and was on her way.

Her heartbeat so hard she could hardly catch her breath. They were hardly more than children when she last saw them. Wild teens that wanted only to rock, ride and as they put it, "Whip Plutarkian tail." It had broken her heart when she found out they had been captured and taken to the prison camp on Plutark. Then with her captured she lost hope of see them or Mars again, since she was taken to Sturgeon one of Plutark's distant moons. She shook away the dark thoughts of her time there, refusing to let them spoil the reunion she was about to enjoy.  

Stopping for a moment she pulled a small locket from beneath her shirt. Opening it, her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the small baby that smiled back on one side and the handsome face of her beloved husband on the other. The resemblance was so strong between father and son, the same warm loving smile.

Standing in front of the door she could hear voices. She listened trying to put each voice to the faces she'd loved so dearly. The female voice sounded sweet and kind just like some one that would make him happy. Taking a deep breath she knocked and waited.

"Hey Stoke when do you start knockin'?"  Vinnie swung the door open and stood with his mouth open.

"Who is it Vinnie?" Modo walked up beside him. "Aunt Lee?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Charley saw the expression on Throttle face change to a strange kind of disbelieving fear as he heard the name Modo had just spoken.

Lydria stepped into the room and touched both their faces, her hands visibly shaking. "My sweet boys, you survived." 

Both mice hugged her gently not ashamed of their tears. Throttle, at first, stood motionless and Charley watched their unfamiliar behavior. Then he began reaching out, desperately trying to feel his way to the sound of the strange mouse's voice. Charley walked over took his hand guiding him to join the circle.  

"Momma?" Throttle's quivering voice questioned, as if the possibility of her actually being alive and standing there, was a miracle too incredible to believe. 

"Momma?" Charley thought feeling like she was intruding on a very private moment.

Lydria looked up and smiled at her. "Come join us dear you are a part of the family from what I have been feeling." She held out a hand and Charley took it shyly then felt Throttle's arm around her shoulder. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, all their feeling were swirling around her, actually consuming her in emotion. 

Soon it ended and Lydria laughed grabbing each and kissing their cheeks. "So Stand back and let me look at what fine men you've turned into. And it would be nice to know the name of this beautiful young woman I just welcomed to our family."

"Mom, this is Charlene Davidson the woman I hope to make my life-mate." Charley looked, wide-eyed with her mouth slightly open, at Throttle, then at the scarf she worn around her wrist, then at his mother. Charley thought she understood that he had made a commitment to her, but didn't realize just how much of a commitment it was.

Lydria smiled reaching over and lifting Charley chin gently, "You know, I never thought I would have a terrain as a daughter-in law. But from the look on my son's face and the love I felt in his heart and yours, he couldn't have made a better choice. I am so please to meet you Charlene.

"You can call me Charley ma'am. It's an honor to meet you." Charley said timidly.

Lydria's attention turned to Modo, "How my sweet darlin'? I thought you were huge before but you're the size of a mountain and twice as handsome. Still as sweet as sugar I'd imagine." She got a big blush from the gray mouse.

"And Vincent, still struggling with that self esteem problem." She teased her attention shifting once more.

"Well, if you mean am I still the studliest mouse on Mars. Need you ask?" He stood with his arms out, showcasing himself, then grabbed her up in a full spin. "But you're the only girl I will ever give my heart to." He put he back on her feet and gave her overly wet kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

Lydria turned back to Throttle and took his face in her hands. She pulled his head down and kissed both his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he encircled his arms around her waist. "How's my beautiful baby?" She whispered close to his ear. The soothing sound of her voice and the feel of her arms around him were all Throttle needed to let the rest of his fear rush out of him. 

Charley signaled Modo and Vinnie with a nod and the three left them to be alone. She smiled looking back leaving mother and son in the loving embrace and closed the door silently.

"Charley you wanna know about Throttle's mom?"  Modo offered kindly.

" I do Modo, but I really need to get some rest. It's not every day I go zooming across the galaxy besides I think Throttle would rather tell me. Right now all I want is a shower and a bed."

"Okay, We'll let you have some down time and go check to make sure the bikes are alright. And Charley the shower might be a little tricky, but you'll get the hang of it." Modo and Vinnie waved her good-bye and head to the unloading bay.

Charley look at him strangely then shrugged it off and went into her room. It was small but neat and she could tell they didn't spend a lot of time on decorations. The gray walls were bare and the only furniture was a small bed with a footlocker at the end. Her backpack had been laid on top, the only luggage she was able to bring. Stoker had told her to travel very light and any additional clothing would be supplied to her. She lifted the foot locker cover and pulled out what had been left for her to put on.

To her amazement it was nothing like she had imagined. Most of the garments were dresses, long soft beautiful dresses. She picked one up and it seemed to be made of a very light type of leather. She held it against her and turn to look at her reflection in the floor length mirror on the back of the closet door. 

"Okay if this is how Martian women dress, I'm game. I wonder what type of foot ware goes with this little frock?" She opened the closet to see brown ankle length boots sitting in the corner. 

"So now you know." Charley chuckled as she removed them wondering how they knew her exact size.

After removing her old clothing she went to the other door hoping it was the bathroom. Not seeing a towel she had wrapped the bed sheet around her and opened it cautiously just incase she were wrong. But the small room was similar to any other bathroom, with all appropriate fixtures. The shower was also the same except all the walls were covered in some type of white glass or what appeared to be glass. She stepped in and looked around then dropped the sheet out side of the door. She didn't see any faucets or water spouts just a small silver button situated just above eye level on the wall. "Oh, Well here goes nothing," she pressed it.

The white glass began glowing in a soft blue light and Charley felt her skin and scalp delightfully tingle. Then the most pleasant smell filled the small space. It reminded her of the jasmine body wash she always used. "How was that possible?"

 Then she began to realize what had happened. Since water was so rare on Mars the inhabitance used light to clean themselves and the shower must have read the scent that was already on her skin and just repeated the fragrance. 

When the light tuned off she stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and amazingly clean and dry, which explained why there weren't any towels in the room. An added bonus was the condition of her hair; it was softer then she had ever been able to get it and as impossible as it might have seemed her hair actually felt longer. The cleaning process was probably programmed to concentration on their fur-covered skin so her hair would get extra attention. But when she stepped out of the bathroom and turned to look in the mirror her once shoulder length hair was now down to her waist and twice the thickness.

Why the hair on her skin didn't grow, she wasn't going to worry about that now.

The exhausted mechanic grabbed the sheet off the floor, wrapped it back around her, plopped on the bed and fell right to sleep.

                                                                           *****

Back in the guy's room the talking was over and Lydria sat on the bed cradling her son like he was still a small child, frighten by the storm, coming to her arms for protection. She rocked him lovingly offering strength and comfort for the storm he was now facing. He clung to her needing to listen to her soothing voice and relishing in her tender motherly touch. She began quietly, like she had done many times during his childhood, while waiting for her husband's return.

_If I could_

_I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes  
give you courage in a world of compromise  
yes I would_

_If I could_

_I would teach you all the things I've never learned  
and I'd help you cross the bridges that I've burned  
yes I would_

_If I could_

_I would try to shield your innocence from time  
but the part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I've watched you grow  
so I could let you go_

Lydria gently brushes her son's hair away from his face. She watches as his body relaxes and the affect of her song serenades him into a much-needed rest.  

_If I could_

_I would help you make it through the hungry years  
but I know that I can never cry your tears  
but I would_

_If I could_

She pulled his head closer to her heart resting her cheek on top of the soft gold mane that was so much like his fathers. 

_  
If I live in a time and place where you don't want to be  
you don't have to walk along this road with me  
my yesterday won't have to be your way_

_If I knew  
how I'd try to change the world I brought you to  
and there isn't very much that I can do  
but I would  
if I could_

Charley heard the singing, opened the door very quietly, and stood watching from the doorway. Lydria sees her and nods that she enters, Throttle having fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Charley walked over and sits on the floor by the bed to continue listening.  

_  
If I could  
I would try to shield your innocence from time  
but that part of life I gave you isn't mine  
I watched you grow so I could let you go_

_If, if I could  
I would help you make it through those hungry years  
but I know that I can never cry your tears  
but I would_

_If I could_

_yes I would  
yes I would  
If I could_

"They never really grow up just increase in size." Lydria whisper.

"Was he a beautiful baby?" Charley smiled reaching over to touch the hair that lay on Throttle's shoulders.

"Yes, quite the looker from day one. Why don't we let him rest so you and I can get better aquatinted" Lydria suggested as she eased his head off her lap letting him lay completely on the bed. "Poor baby must be dead tired he didn't even flinch." She kissed his cheek and walked past Charley. "I'll wait for you outside." 

Charley looked down on her sleeping prince, took the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and covered him. "I won't be gone long, Sweetheart." She softly kissed his lips and left him sleeping soundly, the first real sleep he'd gotten since the accident.

To be continued…….

_  
  
_


	3. Chapter 3

 Part III

"You hungry?" Lydria asked knowing that none of the men had thought about feeding Charley.

"Yes I'm starved."

Walking the hall Charley was getting quiet a lot of attention from the admiring males on the base. "Why are they staring at me? I'm not the first alien to come to Mars."

"Charley dear, those looks have nothing to do with you being an alien. They are just admiring a very beautiful young woman. I noticed the cleansing light has given you a new hair do." Lydria chuckled.

"I was going to ask you about that. Will my hair grow every time I use it? If that's the case I won't be able to walk or see in a couple of days."

"Yes, it happens with some off worlders, I can get you a cap that will shield your hair from the growing effect. But if you want my opinion you look quiet fetching. I'd think about keeping it that length it more that suits you. And our attire seem to fit you as well."

"Thanks, but they will take some getting use to." Charley blushed as she pushed her long chestnut locks back over her shoulder and tried not to trip over the long skirt

"Well, come on lets get you fed." Lydria slipped her arm around Charley and they head for the cafeteria.

Even before they got there Charley could smell the aroma of things cooking. Nothing that she recognized but appetizing, nonetheless. The large metal doors open to a bright airy space filled with not only mice, but also other offworlders and Charley felt a little more comfortable. There were some that looked almost like the inhabitance of her world and others that were totally different but exotically attractive.

They took a seat and Lydria went to get them some thing she thought would appeal to Charley's appetite after asking what she normally ate. Charley again looked around the room amazed at how much life the universe held and wondering when her own planet would be ready to faced this knowledge. 

She also noticed that those Martian women that weren't in uniform where dress similar to how she was dressed. Mostly long flowing dresses and she smiled adjusting the shoulders of her own. It wasn't often, if ever, that she would ware something that bared her shoulders so much and she had been a little nervous. But seeing that it was the norm she could relax and enjoy looking like a woman instead of one of the boys. 

"So, out with out the leash, Earther?" A nasty voice came up from behind her.

She didn't have to turn she knew the voice and tried to ignore Carbine. The incident in the hallway wasn't going to be the end, but Charley wasn't going to be goaded into a scene that would embarrass Throttle or his mother, she remained quiet.

"What's the matter Terrain no back bone when you don't have your body guards around?

And aren't we pretty, all dolled up like you belong here." The acid in the bitter female's voice was so strong it could have melted Plutarkian glass steel. 

Charley tilted head and made eye contact with the woman that one time she called friend. "Look Carbine what happened earlier shouldn't have, I apologize. Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Oh and do I drop the fact that you swooped down on Throttle and got him on the rebound especially when he was so vulnerable."

Charley sighed frustrated seeing that Carbine wasn't about to let this go with out a scene. "First of all, not that it's any of your business, but I didn't swoop down on him. You lost him long before I ever came into the picture. Maybe if you'd treated him like some one you loved and not some one you command you'd still be together."

Carbine nostrils flared, how dare this foreigner, this alien, have the nerve to insult her like that. She went to reach for Charley but Lydria stepped in between the two angry women, "Carbine sweetheart it's nice to see you after so long a time."

The enraged gray female just glared at her. But Lydria only smiles all the more sweetly, "Don't you think it would be better to find some where else to sit, dear? Charley and I do have some private thing to talk about."

"Don't play coy with me old woman you never like me and I know you are glad that Throttle and I aren't together. You'd rather he be with this, this creature. Well, I'm not out of the picture yet ladies so you'll be seeing a lot more of me." Carbine threw a death stare at Charley and again stormed away.

Lydria only shook her head and sat down placing the tray of food in front of her. She could see that Charley was very upset and placed a comforting hand on top of the distressed humans.

"I wish I hadn't come, Throttle has so much to deal with he doesn't need this nonsense going on to make it any harder." Charley was just about in tears.

Oh no darlin' he needs you to be with him. You can't help what Carbine feels it's a situation of her own making. Throttle told me just how important you have been to his life and how much you've sacrificed not only for him, but Modo, Vinnie and Mars. Your exactly were you should be, by his side."

Charley looked at her and squeezed her hand lovingly. "I see where Throttle get his caring."

"Okay now no more of this foolishness. I think you will like this dish." Lydria put a plate in front of Charley filled with what looked like purple spaghetti with orange pieces of meat mixed in. "It's…" 

"Don't tell me! If you tell me I know I won't be able to eat it." Charley took a big fork full, closed her eyes, and put it in her mouth; she chewed and waited for the taste to invade her tongue. It was wonderful, it tasted nothing like spaghetti, again it wasn't like anything she could compare it too. She just knew it tasted very good.

"See, I knew you'd like sand squid." Lydria smile as she joined Charley in eating.

Charley just looked at her and smiled remembering what the creatures looked like and trying to swallow what she had in her mouth.

"So tell me about your family dear." 

Charley finally got the food to go down her throat and was grateful for a reason to stop eating." Both my parents died when I was about 10 and my uncle raised me." Thinking about her family made Charley look to the man's ring she wore on her index finger, turning it slightly with her thumb.

"He and my dad had a cycle shop and when my dad died I just took up where he left off."

"You were just a baby." Lydria said compassionately

"Daddy always said, I was born with a wrench in my hand. Any way my uncle died of a heart attack some years later and I have been running things alone ever since. That is until the guys came into my life. Can you tell me about their lives how it was before the Plutarkians? What kind of kid was Throttle?"

Lydria reached into her shirt and took the locket from around her neck, "I know Throttle would die of embarrassment if he knew I still had this and I was showing it to you but it's a mother's prerogative to embarrass her children." She opened the small case and showed the pictures to Charley.

"Oh, he's absolutely adorable." Charley smiled lovingly as she looked at little bare-bottom, chubby, precious, tan baby. "And this has got to be his father, they look a lot a like?"

"Yes, that was my David, he was quite a man and he adored Throttle." Her face filled with a sad smile. "He died when Throttle was only 4, so for most of Throttle's life it was just he and I."

"It must have been very hard on you raising him alone." Charley said sympathetically

"I wasn't alone I had our family to help. My sisters and their husbands helped out so much. Did you know that those three are actually related? Vinnie's mother was my sister and Modo's father was my brother. Almost from birth those three were inseparable. They'd drive us all crazy with all the mischief they would get into. But I wouldn't have changed it for the whole universe." Lydria wiped an escaping tear from her eyes.

The conversation continued and the two women shared many different parts of their lives. Charley was actually able to finish her meal and began developing a stronger connection with the fascinating woman she was spending time with. 

                                                            ****

Mars didn't have an over supply of medical persons, but the few doctors were skilled light years beyond anything on Earth or Plutark. Some were off worlders that had been rescued from Plutarkian prison camps. 

One recent addition to that group was Hari Odo. On his home world he'd been a very famous surgeon, but his capture by the Plutarkians soon ended his career. He was assigned to one of Plutark's medical labs and only cooperated so he could try and help as many prisoners as he was able too.  He couldn't do much to stop what their demented scientists were doing to the prisoners, but he could secretly record as much information as possible, hoping that one day he could help the victims if ever he were able to escape.

That escape came at the hands of the mice of Mars and he decided to return with them using his skills to assist whom ever might need his help. His decision aided along by the beautiful Martian female he'd spent 5 years trying to protect and who was partly responsible for his freedom. 

He was tall and very muscular, with strong feline facial features. His dark gray fur contrasting with emerald eyes that seem to peer out at you, holding one mesmerized went meeting him for the first time. The full mane that covered his head and fell long down his back gave him a regal appearance. The large gold neck ornament and gold adorned braid that hung down the front of his face only added to the kingly air he had about him. But his manner was anything but arrogant. He had seen much death and cruelty at the hands of the Plutarkians and it only made him all the more sensitive to the suffering of others.

Dashing throughout the halls, bare chest, black leather pants, boots and white lab coat flying in the wind Dr.Odo's mind was focusing on the new patient waiting at his lab.  Walking in he wondered why Lydria was standing in the outer office. His face lit up seeing the object of his affection. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure my, Love?" He walked over taking her hand and brushing his lips softly against the back of her fingers.

She smiled warmly," The pleasure is mine seeing your face, beloved."

"Then why do I see such sadness in thine eyes." His hand cradled her chin and caressed her cheek.

"Because the young man you are about to examine is my son." 

"The child you thought dead?"

"Yes, my heart is in great pain because of what's recently happened to him. Do you think there will be anything you can do to help him."?

"To take the pain from thy face I will do what ever is in my power, but I can not promise anything."

"That's all I can hope for." She touched his hand. 

"Does he know we have become mates?"

"No I haven't had a chance to tell him, but I will, I promise after this is all finished. You understand don't you?"

"As thy wish." He smiled releasing her face.

They entered the lab and Lydria walked over to Throttle and Charley to introduce the doctor. "Children this is Doctor Hari-Odo, one of the finest medical minds in the galaxy and hopefully he will be able to help you Darlin'." She put her hands on Throttle's shoulders. "Hari, this is my son Throttle and betrothed Charlene Davidson, from the planet Earth."

                                                                        ****

Lydria left Throttle and Charley to the examination and head toward Carbines office. Entering she saw a young male sitting at a desk next to Carbine's inner office. She smiled and started walking past him.

"Hey, you can't just walk in there," the beige mouse jumped up from behind his desk.

She looked over at him not cracking the slightest smile, "Do you plan on stopping me?" The determine almost dangerous look that glowed in her silver eyes made the young man drop his head and sit back down.

"Thank you," She said turning to open the door and enter the office. Standing for a moment she watched the young general attempting to look busy.

"We need to talk Carbine." The older mouse calmly said.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Carbine answered coldly not taking her eyes from what she was pretending to do.

Lydria chuckled and turned like she was going to leave. Instead she wrapped her tail around the leg of the large, heavy, metal, desk and picking it up, she tossed it across the room as if it were made of paper. Carbine jerked back as all the contents flew in every direction.

" WE DO NOW!!" Lydria said in a slow calm voice.

The shocked young female just sat frozen in her chair. There were roomers that Lydria had been experimented on by the Pultarkians, but no one knew what was done, until now.

She smiled and stepped up close to Carbine standing almost nose-to-nose leaning over the shaking woman. With out breaking eye contact, Lydria once more took hold of the desk in the same manner lifting it and placing it where it had been. She stood and walked round the office picking up every item putting everything back in place to the point of placing the pen back into Carbine's hand. Carbine still hadn't moved.

She walked back around reached over and pulled a chair up next to the desks. Her silver eyes focusing directly at Carbine and this time the respected eye contact was reciprocated.

"I only have a few things to say," The brown female spoke her voice not changing its tone of calm and control. " I understand that you are hurt and I found out way. I realize it hurt when you and my son ended your relationship. But that had nothing to with me, Charley, or any one else. It was that need of yours to control ever thing and everybody. Your jealous of Charlene not so much because she is with Throttle, but because she's what you never were, what you never try to be."

"I never disliked you Carbine. Yes, I thought you were bossy and took horrible advantage of him, but if that's what my son wanted it was his choice. But Charlene Davidson is his choice now. Throttle has enough to deal with and you will not add your ridiculous behavior to make his situation anymore difficult. You need to vent your anger go find some Sand raiders to blow up. I hear that Limburger character is on Earth go make his life miserable. Do what ever you have to do. But hear me and listen well little one, you pull another stunt like you did in the cafeteria the next time I come into this office, will be to turn you over like I did that desk, and whip your pretty little tail. DO- I -MAKE- MYSELF -PREFECTLY- CLEAR!!" By this time Lydria was standing leaning over the desk in Carbine's face.

"Y-y-yes perfectly," Carbine whimpered seething mad, hurt, and terrified all at the same time. She tried with everything in her, but the overwhelming emotion was too much and her head fell on to the desk. She wasn't going to cry, not now. But her eyes had other plans; the tears ran from them like a fountain as she pounded her fist on the desk.  "It's not fair. It's just not fair," she lamented sorrowfully. "I still love him, what am I going to do? I still love him so much. Why can't I have another chance?"

Lydria's heart softened and she reached over putting a consoling hand on the crying general's shoulder, "You have to get on with your life, there are no more chances. Carbine, you are a very lovely young woman and there is some one that will appreciate that strong personality. Just next time, be more woman and less general."

Carbine lifted her head and smiled a little. "You think so?"

"I know so. A man can't love a woman he is afraid to disagree with. Well, I have to get back and see about Throttle. Hari should be just about finish with the examination by now." Lydria started to leave.

"Lydria."

"Yes dear?"

"My thoughts are with him and I really hope things turn out well."

"I will tell him you said so, Love." Lydria smiled and left.

Carbine wiped her face and sat thinking about what the wise woman had told her. The young male from the outer office opened the door and asked how she was doing.

"I'm fine Surge or I will be fine in time. Thanks for asking," she smiled at him.

He nodded and started to leave then turned back, "Um… General, I was going for something to eat, can I bring ya back anything?"

"Yes, thanks I'd appreciate that a lot," she smiled and noticed that he was strangely handsome in a rugged kind of way. (Carbine couldn't believe what she was about to do) "Would you care to join me?"

"Back here? In your office?" The beige colored male asked unable to believe what she had just offered.

"You don't have to, I shouldn't have put on the spot," she said embarrassed wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"No, no I'd like to. I'll be back in a sec, anything special you want?" 

" Surprise me," she tried to hide the blush beginning to form on her face.

"Okay, be right back." 

Carbine had smiled to herself. "Maybe there's hope for me yet."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

I must apologize for one small portion that I borrow from "Star Trek the Next Generation". Sorry Geordy, but I'm sure you won't mind. 

**Part 4**

It had been 6 hours since Dr. Odo had finished with examining Throttle. He suggested they occupy themselves until he got the results, not surprisingly every one ended up at Stoker's office.

Vinnie stood leaning against the wall nervously tapping his fingers on his folded arm. Modo sat close to Lydria holding her hand as she leaned on his shoulder. Stoker sat behind his desk with his feet up, his chin perched on his entwined fingers and his tail wrapping and unwrapping around the leg of his chair. Charley sat on a small couch next to Throttle, his calm reserve seemingly back in place. But the way he held on to Charley's hand let her know his true concern. 

Everyone jumped when Hari walked into the office. The look on his face told Lydria that the news wasn't good so she braced up for the worst. Modo seeing her reaction put an arm around her shoulder.

He walked over to Throttle and Charley, pulled up a chair and sat in front of them, "My findings are not as encouraging as I might have wished. When that Plutarkian replaced thine eyes he didn't completely secure the connection between the bionic eyes and thy optic nerve. That is why ye could only see white at first. Fortunately the field specs help to improve thy sight by boosting the connection and over the years thy bodies own regenerative power strengthen it. For the most part the improvement should have continued, but as things some times happen, unfortunately, the blow to thy head hit at just the correct angle and amount of force to completely severed the connection destroying the optic nerve in the process.

"No!!!!" Vinnie felt like some one had just stabbed him in the heart.

"Come on Vinman it was still just an accident." Throttle tried to comfort his guilt-ridden cousin.

"No!!!! It's my fault, you'll be blind and it's all my fault." Vinnie cried as he flew from room.

Stoker stood, "go ahead and finish what you have to say Doc. I'll go after the kid." He followed Vinnie out.

Hari continued while Throttle and Charley listened silently." The best I can offer is a technical improvement on the field specs that would require I implant a neural-transmitter into thy brain.  Still, it will not be seeing like thee are use to, more like the negative of a photograph, but thee will have other added abilities. The glasses would be magnetically attached to the side of thy face and ye will be able to release them manually. Without them ye will be totally blind and it will be painful until thy brain gets use to working with the transmitter.  I must also warn thee, the neural implanting can be very dangerous. Thy brain might reject the signal, which could cause irreparable brain damage or death.

"What are my chances Doc?" Throttle asked calmly.

Thee may have an 85% chance of surviving the surgery, 75% chance of the connection won't kill thee." Hari attempted to keep his professional demeanor in tack but glancing over toward Lydria his heart broke by the pain he saw on her face.

"Not bad odds." Throttle answered.

"Throttle!! Charley blurted out. "Is it worth your life?" She grabbed hold of both his hands.

"Um, will you guys excuse us for a little bit, Mom, big guy, we need a little time to talk. You understand don't ya?" Throttle requested calmly.

"Of course baby, come on Modo why don't you take me to see Lil Hoss." Lydria walked over to kiss both he and Charley on the cheek. Charley closed her eyes and bowed her head not able to speak. Lydria looked at Hari and smile at him gratefully taking Modo's hand before leaving. 

"I'll talk with ya later Bro." The big mouse's voice trembled as he escorted his aunt out.

"Let me know thy decision, but we should get started as soon as we can if ye decides to have the surgery." Hari placed a hand on Throttle's shoulder and smiled towards Charley but see didn't see him, as he left them alone.

In the now quiet office Charley fiddled with a loose string on her dress until she broke the silence, "I'm sorry I had no right to do that. It's not my decision to make," her voice was small and apologetic.

"Come here babygirl." Throttle held his arms out for her to sit on his lap.

Charley hesitated, and then place herself in his embrace. He took her by the chin lifting her face to kiss her very tenderly. Once gently releasing her lips he smiled and brushed through her hair guiding her head on his shoulder.

"Darlin' you have every right. The Ourrie sa tul gives you that right. My life is as much yours as it is mine." His hand lifts her wrist that bared the red scarf. "But please understand if there is a chance, even a small one, I gotta take it."

"I know it's just now I'm scared. What if …if ." The words stuck in her throat.

"Hey, I've waited too long for a woman like you to grace my life, I'm not going anywhere.  Besides once I'm back to speed I have a good month of torment I have to inflect on Vinnie and I have a pair of heavenly eyes I want to get lost in and a prefect smile that I have to see again." Charley sighed at his sweet words, 

"Throttle?" She didn't raise her head but looked at the red material he'd wrapped around her wrist and put her wrist into his hand. "What exactly does this mean?"

"Like I told you it's a promise. A promise that one day you will become my mate forever. But like I said the scarf was only a substitute." Throttle released her arm and reached into his pocket to pull out a small, intricately craved silver bangle and slipped it over the red scarf. "This is the real thing. Some how my mom saved it for me."

Charley sat up and rubbed the beautiful bracelet between her fingers. She noticed that the cravings were actually some kind of symbols. "What are these markings?"

"Those are the names of my parents, my grandparents, and it goes back at least five generations. Only my mother would have found a way to keep it safe all this time." Throttle had to chuckle remembering his mother resourcefulness.

"It's the most exquisite thing I have ever seen. I will keep it forever." Charley sighed laying her head back on his shoulder. "So this a marriage proposal?" 

"No," He said calmly.

Charley jerked her head up and looked at him very puzzled. " No?"

Smiling Throttle guided her head back down on his shoulder. "I said no because I've seen that marriage thing on Earth and what I'm promising is so much more. I not only offer you my heart, but my mind as well. Our joining will allow us to become part of each other's thoughts and it is something that only death can break. You will become a part of me and I will be come a part of you."

Charley let what he said sink deep into her heart as an old saying ran through her mind, _And the two, will become one flesh. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?"_

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. You are what my soul has been yearning for. I adore every part of you and spending the rest of my life with you so close is the answer to every prayer I might have uttered. Again if you'll have me." His voice was so full of love that Charley's heart yearned to spend eternity wrapped in his arms.  

"Yes, I will gratefully. You fill me up in places I never knew were empty. I want to be your mate now and forever. So when can we do this? It has to be before the surgery." She insisted.

"Kind of in a rush aren't we, Lady?" He teased slyly.

"Yes I am. I want to be close to you in every way possible." She cooed seductively running her finger down his face.

"In that case I can arrange the ceremony for tomorrow night." Throttle caressed her forehead with his chin. "You know actually you are suppose to give the bracelet to our first born son, when he is blessed with finding his hearts desire."

"I am? Well then, we'd better get this show on the road. I don't want to be the cause of braking the tradition." Charley whispered nuzzling him playfully.

                                                                          *****

Stoker, in his search for Vinnie, could only reflect on what all this must be doing to the irrational young warrior. Throttle was big brother, hero and even a little bit of a father figure since Vinnie lost his own father to the Plutarkian invasion. Their whole family had been very close and tight knit. True brothers couldn't have deeper affection for each other.

After the demise of nearly all that family the three formed a vow to free not only Mars but also the entire universe of the Plutarkian plague. Each was the part of an intricate fighting unit that was many times the difference between victory and defeat in many a battle. They worked together as if they were different parts of one body. Modo the muscle, Vinnie the energy and Throttle the brains. Stoker knew that in Vinnie's mind it was as if he had killed that body. 

He thought Vinnie would be relatively easy to find considering the way the hyper young Martian always handled most situations, which was to find something or some one to dismantle. But everywhere he looked not a sign of him, which was beginning to worry Stoker. In his searching he got back in touch with Modo, Lydria, and Hari neither of them had seen Vinnie. Hari filled him in on what was told to Throttle and Stoker sadly had little to say other than a word or two of encouragement for Lydria.

Modo however had his own idea's as to where his devastated bro had taken refuge and knew it would take both he and Throttle to talk to him. He excused himself and head back to Stoker's office. Walking in, he interrupted the soon to be joined couple in a very passionate kiss and stood blushing by the door. He coughed loudly to make his present know.

Charley jumped embarrassed as Throttle just smile nonchalantly. "Well bro, she said yes. Looks like our Charley girl will be an official part of the family tomorrow night."

"Yeah? Not that I'm surprised but congrads Charley love. You guys were meant for each other."

"Thank you Modo," Charley removed herself from Throttles grasp and walked over to hug Modo. "I couldn't think of any family I'd want more to be apart of." He hugged her tightly lifting her off the floor. "But what about Vinnie?" Charley questioned knowing with out him, things wouldn't be complete.

"That's what I came back for. I think I know where he's flown off to, bro. He's gone home."  
  


Throttle rubbed his chin and remembered just where Modo had in mind. "Yeah that's where he is."

After informing Stoker and the others Modo, Throttle, and Charley head out towards the ruins of one of the old Martian villages. Throttle's bike, just like it's owner, had also made a connection with Charley, which enabled her to drive with Throttle holding on to her back. Her skills in maneuvering the machine were almost as good as his.

The ride through the desert was brief and soon they could see the ruins of a small village. The scars of war and the destruction plainly visible by the burnt out shells of the dwellings once occupied by friends and family. They rode through the quiet deserted streets until they came upon a pile of bricks and rubble that had been the house they'd grown up in.

They could see Vinnie's bike pulled up next to what was the front porch. " We gotta do this with just him and us, okay Charley?"

"Sure Modo, I know he wouldn't want me to see him with his ego not up to full capacity. You guys go ahead I'll be fine." She smiled understandingly.

"You are the best, you know that don't you darlin'?" Throttle couldn't help but hug her a little tighter.

"So you keep telling me, go find him." She leaned back and pecked his neck.

Modo took the lead and Throttle followed with his hand on Modo's shoulders. They walked back behind the ruins of the house down a small embankment to see Vinnie sitting by the stump of what once was a Tykial tree. It's large blue trunk and abundant aqua leaves long gone. But memories of warm summer days, playing in the tree house they had built still floated like a mist around the charred remains.

A shattered Vinnie sat, holding his knees unaware that his bros had come up behind him. "Hey Vin," Modo cautiously made their presents known.

Vinnie lifted his head and stared out over the bleak landscape. "Why do we even try? Every time we think life may be getting a little better something comes along and slaps the hope right outta ya."

Modo and Throttle walk over each taking a seat on either side of their cousin and brother. Modo puts an arm around Vinnie's shoulder. "We gotta to keep trying for Aunt Cee and Uncle Jake, for Throttle's dad and my mom. Because they gave every thing so we could have a home. Life will be good again if we hold on the hope." 

"Maybe you can bro, but I can't any more." Vinnie said defeated.

"Hey what ever happened to the baddest mamma jamma in the universe? I thought he could do anything." Modo jokingly tugged Vinnie's shoulder.

Vinnie turned and looked at him with a rare insecure look in his eyes. "That clown, he was just some big mouth fool tryin' to make so much noise that people couldn't see how scared he really was."

"Hey bro you think any of us are half what we mouth off to be." Throttle chuckled softly.  "How can any sane person go through what we have and not be scared, not find some way to hide the ice cold fear that never leaves your gut. Find some way to think pass the pain and horror we've all seen. But you do what you gotta do to make it through this mess."

"Look, Youngblood, what happen to me was just something that happened but it doesn't stop my life, or change who I am so it shouldn't change you. Besides if you had stuck around you would have found out it's not as bad as you think. The Doc told me that after he does a little redecorating to my specks and this hard biker skull of mine I should be better than ever." 

Vinnie looked up at Throttle not really sure if he was being honest or just trying to take some of the guilt from his shoulders, "Biker's Honor?"

"Yeah, bikers honor." Throttle reached over and grabbed his younger cousin into a headlock, which lead to a wrestling match that Modo hardly joined in on.

From the front of the house Charley could hear the scuffling and left the bikes worried the three had gotten into some kind of trouble. Following the noise she found them tussling around in the dirt like children, she knew things were back closer to normal.

"Hey you guys will never grow up." Charley chuckled happily. "_And I pray you never change." She thought hopefully._

                                                                                      *****

Early that morning Lydria was at Charley's quarters with a gift. It was a very special dress the innovative woman had some how gotten hold of. 

Charley was shocked upon opening the plastic covering to see the snow-white velvet gown Lydria had offered. It was trimmed in small sparkling jewels of some kind embroider into delicate flowers that encircled the front, shoulders, and hem of the incredible creation. Lydria had also managed to find soft satin slippers and a jeweled hair ornament to make the outfit complete.

The overwhelmed Charley could only sit and hold the gifts trying not to start crying again. "Lately I've become such a big baby crying at the drop of a hat. I couldn't ever thank you enough for all you've done."

"It's my pleasure dearest. I want to make this day as special for you, as I would for my own daughter. Besides you have made my son infinitely happy and this is the least I can do." 

Charley couldn't help but throw her arms around Lydria's neck and hug her gratefully.

"So, is there anything you need to know before you take this very important step? I know your customs for mating are somewhat different from ours so if you have any questions or doubts now would be a good time to talk them over." Lydria smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, I have many, but I have one thing I am very concerned about. Something I should have told Throttle." Charley blushed a very bright red. 

"What is it dear? It can't be that bad?" 

"Well it's just that I've never… I mean he'll be the first man I.….I'm still a…." Charley stumbled with the words fumbling nervously with her hair.

Lydria smiled taking Charley's face between her hands. "Don't worry darlin', my son has always been very wise. I'm sure he knows the kind of woman you are and that will only endear you further in his heart. You'll be like a rare precious jewel. He has always been very gentle and caring with those he loves and I know he will be all the more with you."

"I just love him so much Lydria, more than any man I have ever known and I want to make him happy. I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Precious child, just love him with all your heart and it will be more than enough." 

Lydria and Charley talked for the next 2 hours. The wise Martian matriarch explained more about the actual ceremony and the extreme seriousness of what was about to change the earth woman's life forever. Unlike the world Charley had come from there was no such word as divorce or even the concept of a bonding couples separating other than by death. 

Charley listened intensely and asked, as many questions as she could think of and Lydria gave her answers to a few she hadn't. After contemplating all she'd been told Charley was more certain than ever it was what she wanted. 

At sunset Charlene Davidson stood arrayed in the white gown looking like a vision of splendor and grace. The soft white garment lying demurely off her shoulders and her hair lifted just slightly, held in place by the crystal-jeweled barrette.

Lydia adorned in an elegant, black, long sleeved, gown also of soft smooth velvet, she took hold of Charley's shaking hand and gave her a smile of confidence. "Are you ready?" Charley took a cleansing breath to get herself centered, looked into the eyes of the new mother she very dearly loved and nodded in the affirmative. 

As they walked through the corridor passer-bys smiled and politely whispered how very beautiful the earth woman looked and gave words of congratulation. Charley understood that no one but the immediate family was allowed to attend the ceremony and even they only to a point.

It took some time but they finally arrived at the long hallway that led to an elaborately carved blue wooden door. At its entrance stood an older mouse Charley had never seen before, Stoker, Vinnie, Modo, Hari Odo, and of course Throttle. They were all dressed in garments that reminded her of medieval times. King Author and his knights couldn't have been more dashing. Each dressed in black tunics of different styles and materials, black leggings, belts and leather boots, that is all but Throttle.

If she had imagined for the rest of her life it would never compare to how he looked at that moment. No prince in any fairytale could have been more handsome. Just as she, Throttle was draped in all white; the soft leather tunic, leggings, and knee-high boot fit him like a custom made kid glove. His wild bangs still fell into his face and the rest of his hair was hanging loosely around his shoulders flowing free like gentle flaxen waves.

Charley felt as if the walk up to meet him would take forever but once there, Lydria placed Charley's hand into his. Throttle's elated mother reached down and took another bracelet from her arm; this one was made of pure gold and put into Throttle's hand. After kissing her son she stood next Hari Odo.

The older male took Charley's hand then Throttle's. "This is a time for great rejoicing among our people. One of our children has found the longings of his heart. He has brought to our world the daughter of another. May the joining of these young hearts be as eternal as the red of the Martian sand, loyal as the sun's light and true as the Creator's love. Do you have an outward sign of your bonding?"

Throttle took the golden bracelet and slipped it onto Charley's wrist joining it with the silver one that was already there. Charley looked lost for a moment then smiled as her thumb felt the ring on her index finger. She knew her father would approve and she took it off and slipped it onto the finger of Throttle's left hand.

"Let the bonding take place." The older Martian opened the large door and escorted the couple into the room closing the door behind them.

Charley was awe struck and held tightly to Throttle arm too scared to take another step. Throttle chuckled a little, "tell me what you see."

"It's magnificent. It looks like the inside of a cave only the walls seem to be strangely smooth like they were covered with glass. The floor is like polished rubies and in the center of the room there is a large platform and on that is a large pile of pillows.

"Guide me over to that spot." Throttle instructed.

Charley did as he requested and once near the platform she saw three stairs that lead up to the pillows. She and Throttle climb them and he laid down beckoning she follow him.

He lay on his back and pulled her close to his chest.

"This is a little scary." Charley voice quivered.

Throttle increases a gentle hold on his unsure soon to be consort. "You have nothing to be afraid of my heart. I would die before I would let anything hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Charley settles into his reassuring embrace. "Yes, I trust you with my life, with everything I am now or will ever be."

He smiled and began caressing her hair. "So it begins", he whispered softy.  Odd but magnificent music seemed to be emerging from every part of the beautiful red room. Charley closed her eyes and felt like she was floating as an extraordinary warm feeling began to emit from Throttle. It enfolded them and it was as if they were melting into each other. A dazzling light began to descend from above and before long it too had enclosed them. Everything that existed seemed to disappear as time and space held no meaning; nothing was real except for the two lovers merging together. It was beyond joy, beyond ecstasy, beyond any mere words or feelings. They were becoming and would soon always be _Imza-ti-uar, different sides of one heart._

From outside the door everyone waited, they waited until the glow from the tiny portal just above the large blue door began to diminish until it was gone. The older Martian smiled and uttered softly. "It is done, they are one."

No one spoke just nodded and began to leave. The older Martian smiled and locked the door, barring any one from entering the room and giving the new couple the privacy to consummation their new union undisturbed.

With one hand Lydria held on to her cherished Hari, they having bonded in a dirty cell on the Plutarkian prison. With the other she lovingly fondled the small locket, how grateful she was that Hari could understand and accept the love she would always feel for her late husband. How did he fraise it, "My heart is large enough to embrace thy love and find joy in the love ye still cherishes with thy lost mate." All the tears she had shed, all the heartache she endured, was lost in the glorious moment she was bless with today.

Modo happy for his bro but just a little sadden thinking back to the day of his bonding with his beautiful Sierra. He wasn't ready to let go of her love and was content to let her stay fresh in his mind and have her memory to warm his soul.

Vinnie looked back briefly thinking how fortunate his cousin was and if ever he would find a love so complete. Then quickly pushing the serious thought away began concentrating on which young lady he would grace with his presents that evening.

Stoker slaps the shoulder for the other elder Martian. "Well looks like we got some hope after all, these two and hopefully others will follow." The other male simple nodded in agreement and walked away.  

Stoker turned and touched the door tenderly his thoughts floating to a pair of big blue eyes, warm tan fur and a bright smile, to a beautiful young girl that was snatched so viciously from his life too many years ago. The mentor, teacher, main heart of the Martian resistance walks away to find some peace in the company of the friends and family he still had left.

In the now silent bonding chamber two figures lay exhausted both emotionally and physically. The next step was obvious and would follow the natural line of events to further solidify their new relationship. Charley no longer worried about that step and when it happened she knew he would gratefully accept her most precious gift. But for now sleeping curled in each other's arms was enough.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 The finale

 Darkness 5

**"The finale"**

The song "I Will Get There." Is from the movie "Prince of Egypt" sound track. I use it with out permission.

Everything was just about ready to begin. All had said what they thought needed to be said before Throttle was taken to surgery.  Alone Kyliar Charlene Davidson, the ancient name her new family, sat quietly on his bed, had given her. Her cherished life partner was floating between the conscious and unconscious world due to the sedative he'd been given. He struggled against the impending sleep trying to stay with his Charley as long a possible. 

Holding his strong hand close to her cheek, she watched him captured by the pure beauty in his alien features. The face she'd seen a thousand times still filled her with such amazement and wonder. Sadly she thought of how limited many on the Earth were in their version of the word humanity. How even when the skin was the same but varied only by color how the beauty of diversity was lost in so many small minds. "I never did tell you how beautiful I thought _you were." She whispered with a small thought of thanks going to her parent for teaching her to see the beauty in all the glorious works of the Creator's hand._

A sleepy smile crossed his face as he lost the battle to remain awake. He had to told her to be strong no matter what happened, that her love had saved him, to keep him close in her heart, so all that was left was a soft, " I love you," before his eyes closed. 

"I wish there was another word to describe what I feel, because it's so much more than love." Charley placed a cherished kiss on his hand and breathed a shuttered sigh.  

Hari walked in and touched her shoulder," I'd better get started. It's going to be at least 12 hours, why don't ye go get some rest? He'll need thee rested when he wakes. I promised as soon as I am finished I will send word."

Charley knew it was time to leave him in the doctor's capable hands. She bent over and gently brushed those always-wild bangs from his closed eyes. She leaned her head against his, whispered a small prayer and caressed his lips with hers. Standing to leave she looked at Hari with all the hope she had, "I know you'll do everything you can." The weary frighten Earthling walked out of the room stopping just outside to lean against the wall. She brought both her hands to her face and tried to summon all the strength and courage that she was going to need. 

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes only to see Carbine waiting at the end of the hallway. Charley walked cautiously toward the ex-partner of her new mate.

"I hope you don't mind? I just wanted to… I mean I was hoping I could speak with you." 

"Look Carbine I'm not in the mood for any…" Charley warned defensively.

"No, it's nothing like that. I know I was way out of line earlier, but I need you to know why. Please Charley it won't take long." Carbine was almost pleading.

Charley studied her eyes, "Alright, you want to come back to our room?"

"Yeah that will be fine, thanks"

The two women walked silently until they reached Charley and Throttle's room. Charley walked in and invited Carbine to sit with her on the bed. The once fiery general sat nervously trying desperately to form lost words. She had so many emotions running through her.  

"As much as I may want to, as much as I know I have to, I can't stop loving him," she started quietly. "I know he's no longer mine. I know now he will never be. You were right about us I had lost him long before I'd come to Earth. As much as I loved him I still wanted to hurt him, make him pay for leaving me. I knew I made his life miserable, made him feel guilty any chance I got. He begged me to forgive him more times than I can count, but it never was enough for me. If only I could….,but I can't." She paused as if she was trying to wish time backwards.

Holding a hand to her forehead she shook away the hopeless thought and continued, "When I found out that you were together I really hated you. I wanted to blame you, the war, his bros any one but myself for my foolish mistakes. The weird thing was I had always looked to you to take care of him while he was on Earth. You had always been such a loyal friend." 

"I was told that I have to get on with my life, but I can't see any life without Throttle. He'll always have that special place in my heart, I can't change it, please forgive me for that. For that and for the way I treated you. You're his mate and I will always respect your bonding, but I can't stop loving him, Please understand, I just can't." 

Charley took hold of Carbine's trembling hand. "I do understand and it's okay and you don't need my forgiveness. I thought I understood what love was, but that was before I knew the love your people have. I think in time you will find some one to care for and what you feel for Throttle will take its place in your memory. In some ways, I think, he will always love you too."

Carbine looked into the understanding face of the alien woman she thought she hated, "I see why he cares for you so much." The sadden General held a bit tighter to Charley's hand got up and quietly left the room.

Charley sat and watched her leave then lay back looking up at the ceiling. She turned over to hold the pillow Throttle slept on, letting his scent fill her head. She could feel the hot tears run from her eyes and she didn't try and stop them. She cried out of concern for Throttle, sorrow for Carbine, and fear for herself.

Lydria had seen the two women walking earlier and followed just in case. After seeing Carbine leave she walked up to Charley's room looking through the slightly cracked door. She pushed the door open just a tad more and at first started to walk away. But seeing Charley cry decided to walk in hoping she wouldn't be intruding. Sitting gently on the bed she softly touched Charley's shaking shoulder. Immediately the distraught human reached up and grabbed her around the waist. This time Lydria allowed her own tears to join those of her new daughters, consoling her own fears as well. 

In one of the smaller garages Modo and Vinnie tried to keep busy. Modo was contacting Rimfire to check out the situation back on Earth while Vinne tried to concentrate on some minor repairs his bike needed.

**"Man how long is that thing suppose to take?" Vinnie bellowed for the tenth time in a span of an hour.**

"He'll be done when he's done, Mud puppy, so just relax. The Doc said we could be looking at 12 or more hours and he just started" Stoker reassured Vinnie trying to convince himself that he had his own emotions under control.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Vinnie said as he stood up slamming a wrench to the floor in frustration.

Stoker only shook his head and walked over to see what Modo had found out concerning Rimfire and the situation on Earth, "so what's up bro?"

Modo had just closed the connection with his nephew. "Looks like they are giving, Old Lard Butt, a run for his money. They have trashed the tower four times already and from what they could get by bugging the Stink Fish's office the High Chairman is ready to have Limburger's head on a platter."

"Yeah, the kids are doing okay. Maybe we should think about making them a permanent attachment to you guys down there. With all of you to deal with, maybe the Bottom Feeders will get the hint that Earth is not up for grabs" Stoker suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Teach, but will the counsel go for it." Modo asked suspiciously.

"I think they will go for anything that will help get those murders as far way from this solar system as possible. Besides they got a lot to make up for and I think I can put it in a way that they will have to see the need."

"That's hittin' kinda of low ain't it, Stok?"

"No, they set up the rules when they start dealing with the fishes, so now it's what ever will work to get the job done."

"Yeah I guess." Modo had to agree.

A group of freedom fighter walked in to check on Throttle's progress and share some heartening words. Eventually they all ended up in the lounge sitting around waiting.

Stoker could feel the despair filling the room and walked over to a tall midnight black younger mouse with long silver and gray dreds pulled back into a large braid. "Hey Nighthawk why don't you give us a tune it might help, it sure can't hurt."

Hawk nodded and started in a low humming, soon Crimson Flame, a scarlet furred youth join in adding his voice. After finding the prefect harmony Hawk begins, alone at first:

_I've been wandering' 'round in the dark  
Been lost somewhere where no light could shine on my heart  
I have known a pain so deep_

_So deep (Crimson)_

_  
__But I know my faith will free me  (Hawk)_

_Get there __-Crimson is joined by two other males, Bridge and Quiver._

And I'll get through this (Hawk) 

  
_Get there  (Chorus)__I'll find my way again__  (__Hawk)_

_So don't tell me that it's over  
 __'Cause each step just gets me closer_

_  
I will get there  (Hawk)__I will get there  (Chorus)_

_  
__I will get there (Hawk)__I will get there somehow (Chorus)_

_  
__Cross that river ( Chorus)__    Cross that river  (Hawk)_

_  
__Nothing's stoppin' me now  (Chorus)_

_  
I will get through the night (Chorus)__                    Oh, yes, I will  (Hawk)  
__And make it through to the other side ( Chorus)_

_  
__Get there  (Hawk)                 __Get there  (Chorus)  
__Get there  (Hawk)__Get there  (Chorus)_

Modo looks over toward the group of sing comrades and joins them adding his surprisingly mellow bass voice.

_I've been in these chains for so long   
I'll break free and I'll be there where I belong Hold my head up high, I'll stand tall  
And I swear this time I won't fall_

_  
__Get there (Chorus)__I will do this (Modo)__  
__Get there  (Chorus)__No matter what it takes  (Modo)__  
  
_

_'Cause I know no limitations  
And I'll reach my destination, I will get there_

_  
__I will get there  (Chorus)__I will get there  (Hawk)_

_  
__I will get there some how (Chorus)__       Some how  (Hawk)_

_  
__Cross that river  (Chorus)__                     Cross that river ( Hawk)_

_  
__Nothing's stoppin' me now  (Chorus)  
I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side_

_  
__Ooh, get there (Hawk)         __Get there (Chorus)__  
Get there (Hawk)                __Get there (Chorus)_

Stoker joins them placing a hand on Modo's shoulder.   

_  
__Well, the night is cold and dark  
But somewhere the sun is shining  
And I'll feel it shine on me  
I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'_

Every one joins in the triumphant singing, their voices all raised in courage. Brothers supporting one another in an embrace of hope;  

  
_I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow  
Cross that river (Cross that river)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now  
I will get through the night  
And make it through to the other side  
Get there, get there  
I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (I'll cross that river for you)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now (OhwhoaI)  
I will get through (Through) the night  
And make it through to the other side (Ohhoohho)  
(Get there) Get there  
(Ooh, get there) Get there (Whoaoh)  
I will get there (I will get there)  
I will get there somehow (Somehow)  
Cross that river (I'll cross it for your love)  
Nothing's stoppin' me now (No matter what)  
I will get through the night (I will get through the night)  
And make it through to the other side  
(Get there) Get there  
(Ooh, get there) Get there  
Get there  
Ohhooh_

_  
__I will get there,  Hawk's solo voice fads off leaving the room very quiet._

Hours Later:

Dr Odo sat with his head down on his folded arms. The surgery completed he was on the brink of exhaustion. Suddenly gentle hands were massaging his neck putting life back into his tired body.

"Was it very difficult, Sweetlove?" A soothing voice asks.

"Yes, it was and I still do not know if I helped or hurt him. I am hoping that I did everything correctly. In theory it should all work but in reality only time will tell."

"What ever the out come I know you did all you could." Lydria knelt down beside her mate touching his arm.

He held her face and searched her eyes for her true feelings. He saw the love and confidence glowing strongly in them. "If only I were as much as I see in thy eyes I would truly be a great man."

She smiled placing a gentle hand on top of his. "You should get some rest now. Charley is on her way and I will stay until she arrives."

"I will rest, but I must be here when she comes. It's my duty to wait until she arrives."

No sooner than he spoke Charley stepped into the lab. " He's alright, some how I knew Throttle was still alive."

"Yes my child he survived the surgery well." The doctor confirmed.

"May I go to him?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, he is in the intensive care unit so we can keep a close eye on him. I will active the transmitter in the morning, until then he should rest as much as possible."

"I won't disturb him. I just want to be with him." Charley's voice sounded as tired as her eyes showed.

Lydria hugged her shoulder," You could never be a disturbance, Darlin', go to him."

Charley walked slowly into the special unit to see Throttle lying with some wires attaching him to the monitoring equipment and a dark shield of some sort was covering his eyes and wrapped almost completely around his head. A young nurse was checking his vitals so Charley waited patiently until she was finished and left then took a seat next to his bed. She couldn't help noticing at how motionless he lay. It unnerved her so that despite all the beeping that came from the machines, she had to lay her head on his chest to hear his heart beat and feel him breathing losing her self for a moment in the soft fur and his sweet smell. She sat up feeling a bit more relieved. 

Charley could feel some one watching her and turned to see Carbine standing at the door. "If you want me to leave I will. I don't want to intrude but I ….."

Charley smiled, "You aren't intruding, come in but it can't be for too long the doctor said he shouldn't be disturbed."

"I promise I won't bother either of you after this I just wanted to tell him good-bye. I figure this way he won't feel awkward." She walked over closer to Throttle's side. Charley walked away giving Carbine the time to close the book on an important part of her life.  She bent down slowly kissing Throttle's forehead and lingering a moment. Lifting her head she looked at him once more than started to leave. Stopping at the door she turned to Charley, "Thanks, I know I'm leaving him in good loving hands." She reached over, kissed Charley's cheek and continued out. 

The night was uneventful Hari had come in to check the special shielding and to make sure Throttle was recovering from the anesthetic and looking to see there were no other complications. 

                                                                              *****

Modo and Vinnie had come to check on their bro and had decided to remain in his room. When morning did arrived, Lydria walked in to see Charley lay down next to Throttle, his arm finding its way around her shoulders, Modo snoring on a nearby chair and Vinnie asleep on the floor in the corner nearest the bed. 

Stoker came in behind her. "I figured this is where I'd find them. They didn't even report in after they came back from the mission last night. I guess they had to make sure he was all right first. I hate to wake them but I need the information they got last night."  
  


"Anything serious?"

"Nighthawk reported seeing some activity in the north east part of the desert. They went to scout out the area to make sure it wasn't anything to be concerned about."

"Yo, raise and shine, Mud Puppies, I need that info." Stoker shook Modo's shoulder while kicking the bottom of Vinnie's boot."

Modo stretched and looked up trying to focus while Vinnie sat up still half asleep.

"Cheese Teach, it couldn't waited 5 more minutes," he complained.

"No Punk, you were suppose to get it to me last night."

"Don't blame him, Stok, it was my idea to come check on Throttle first. Hawk said he'd start writing up the report so we could get over here. Oh Morn' Aunt Lee."

"Good Morning Sweetheart and you too Vincent." Lydria affectionately chuckled.

"Morn' Aunt Lee." Vinnie mumbled wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hey you guys keep it down. Throttle is suppose to be resting you know." Charley raised her head to see the room full of people. "Oh Morning Mom."

"Good Morning Charley dear. Did he rest well last night?" Lydria smiled kissing her son's forehead.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Throttle whispered weakly. Charley jumped surprised along with everyone else. 

"Hey Bro welcome back to reality." Modo smiled trying to keep his macho under control and not grabbing his cousin in the world's biggest hug, tears and all.

"What's up bro how's that head?" Vinnie added fighting the same battle as his larger cousin.

"It feels like some body decided to use it to do a drum solo." He chuckled softly. "How you doin' lady love?" He whispered holding Charley closer to him.

"I'm fine now." She softly said holding his face lying relieved on his neck.

"You okay too, Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart I'm just fine and I should be asking you that." Lydira smiled kissing his cheek.

"Ya lookin' pretty good Rookie." Stoker called letting Throttle know he was also in the room.

"Yo Teach, it's good hearin' ya voice. So the gangs all here but where's the Doc?"

"I'm right here my son. Well, it looks as if thee has quite a bit of support for the last step." Hari said walking in with another female Martian following him. "Everyone may I introduce Doctor Cyntrell Parkerson she's the person responsible for re-designing the specs and will assist me in the last step of the procedure.

Everyone said his or her hellos but Modo couldn't take his eye off the older, full figured, beautiful, chocolate furred woman whose long black curly hair fell casually in her face. He knew she was probably older then he, but not since the death of his mate had any women caught his attention as she did.

"You're going to do it now? Shouldn't we wait until he gets stronger?" Charley asked knowing that Throttle wasn't out of danger yet.

"I understand your concern, but we have to make the connection now. The sooner the better his chances for his survival." Doctor Parkerson said compassionately.

With those words everyone understood that the next few moments could mean everything or nothing, but no one said a word.

Throttle reached over and pulled Charley's face closer kissing her, she knew why but won't let her tears fall until he let her go and she stepped away 

" Okay Doc, let's do it." Throttle took a deep breath and braced himself.

Doctor Parkerson disconnected Throttle from the monitoring equipment, since it would interfere with the signal, and then removed the shield from his eyes. On each side of his head were two small metal pieces that flashed a small green light. Reaching into a box she pulled out the new specs. They were solid black not much different from the old ones. The only noticeable difference was that the arms were thicker. Cyntrell, after adjusting something in the back, slipped them on to his face and a very quiet clicking sound was heard as the glasses attached to the side of Throttle's head. "I 'm sorry this will not be easy. You must be conscious for all the connections to properly a line themselves," she told him touching his shoulder." 

He nodded summoning what strength he had. 

Hari then took a small device out of his pocket, which resembled a hand held computer.

"Thou art ready, remember once I start I cannot stop or it will surely kill thy."

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be. Hook me up doc."

Hari began pressing a sequence of numbers into the device and as he did both Throttle's hands grabbed the sheets of his bed. Hari tried to ignore it knowing there was nothing he could do too ease the pain he was inflecting. The specs began to glow making a slight humming sound. As it they did every muscle in Throttle's body tensed and he clinched his teeth trying to keep the scream from escaping as white-hot pain seared through his head and eyes.

"Stop!" Charley whispered under her breath as she moved closer to the bed, but Modo stopped her taking a gentle hold on shoulders. 

"He can't Charley girl." She trembled hearing the anguished moans coming from Throttle and the look of shear agony on his face so Modo held her tighter. She buries her face in his chest not able to watch any longer; praying it would be over soon. Vinnie stood gripping the top of the chair not realising he was crushing it and Lydira never took her eyes of her suffering child as Stoker held on to her.

Hari keyed in the last numbers, the specs were now glowing a blinding bright green and as much as he tried not to, Throttle moaned louder gripping the sheets so hard they tore off in his balled up shaking fist then suddenly he went limp. The specs faded back to their original black and Hari immediately checked Throttle's pulse.

Everyone was too afraid to think or move. Hari smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "He's fine." After a couple of minutes Throttle's hand began to move covering the specs as he began coming back around. Charley grabbed hold of his other hand kneeling beside the bed. Throttle tuned his head toward her. Hey, there pretty lady. I've missed seeing that beautiful face." 

"You can see? Oh thank heaven you can see." She grabbed him around the neck this time crying tears of joy.

"Yeah Sweet Baby I can see." He smiled holding her just as tight.

Throttle looked at around the room and saw the faces of his bros, Stoker and finally the face of his mother. Lydria walked around to the other side of the bed sitting down to hold his hand. "Hi ya mom, you got prettier." She just smiled and kissed his hand.

Throttle looked over at Hari Odo and Cyntrell, "Thanks for giving me back my site and Doc, thanks for taking such good care of my Mom."

Lydria looked puzzled at her son. "How did you know?"

"Come on Mom, I was blind not stupid. You made a good choice and as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. I know dad would have wanted you to make a new life for your self."

Lydria kissed her son's cheek and walked over to embrace Hari. "We best be letting ye rest. Thy training will start very soon."

"The new specs are tres cool, bro. You still don't out shine yours truly but cool all the same." 

Yeah right, we better go help Hawk with writing those reports Mr. Cool. Good to see ya back up to speed. We'll check you guys out later. Take care of him Charley girl." The shy gray giant looked sheepishly toward the older woman and smiled. She smiled back at him as they left.

Soon the room was empty and Throttle held his mate warmly in his arms. "Can I ask you something babe?"

"Anything you want?" She snuggled deeper in his arms.

"Was Carbine here before?"

"You remembered? Yes, she came to say good-bye. I didn't think you would mind, you do have a lot of history together and she really needed to."

"You are something very special, Kylair Charlene Davidson." 

"Only because you make me that way, Throttle Kyliar Shonu." She answered proudly having practices saying his complete name.

                                                                 *****

Charley was heading back to her room when Carbine stopped her in the hallway. "How is he?"

"He's resting they gave him something for the pain from the new specs so he'll be sleeping for a while"

"Tell you what. You have been boxed up in this place almost since you got here. Feel like a little night ride?"

Charley thought a moment then decided she did need to get out and clear her head. "Okay just let me tell Hari where I'll be, then get changed."

"Why don't I tell him while your changing it will save time."

"Sounds like a plan. Okay where should I meet you?"

"I'll wait for you by the north entrance down the 12th corridor, know how to get there?"

"Yes, but Stoker told me that section was closed off for repairs."

"It is but if we leave that way no one will see us and we won't have to get the, you woman shouldn't go out alone, speech."

"I hear that, give me ten minutes and I'll be there." 

After a little time Charley met Carbine and she was waiting for her with two regulation Freedom Fighter bikes.

"I wanted to ride Lady, but that's okay I'll go get her." She started to leave, but Carbine stepped in her way. 

"I tried to get her but… um…. Modo said… she's up on the rack and we could use this one." The nervous female answered.

"You told him we were leaving? I thought you said they would try and stop us if they knew we were going out."

"Well…. Yeah, but I told him Crimson and I had a scout mission in the morning. Don't worry he doesn't suspect anything. You know Modo isn't the brightest bulb in the pack."

Charley thought nothing more of it, put on her helmet and got ready to go. Carbine put on her helmet flipping down the visor. Her smile disappeared and she glared over at the unsuspecting human. Then opening the entrance door she flew out with Charley close behind her.

Vinnie, who had been working behind one of the maintenance panels, stood up and noticed the two women leaving. It was odd that they would be going out so late, but he figured it was just some female bonding thing, knowing the two had come to an understanding. Shrugging it off, he went back to his work. 

Carbine led the way and Charley kept close behind. It did feel wonderfully refreshing riding out in the open desert but they were getting pretty far from the base. She could only figure that Carbine must know what she's doing and continued to follow. After about an hour Carbine stopped at the entrance of a larger cave and got off her bike. Charley did like wise looking around at the vast entrance.

"I want to share something with you. This is where Throttle and I came as kids. We found a secret place and carved our initials into the rocks. Would you like to see?"  She said taking a flashlight out of the compartment in her bike. 

"Well it's getting pretty late and Throttle told me it gets very cold out here at night."

"That's not for a few hours. We'll be back at the base before then."

 "Okay if you aren't worried I'm game, you are the general."

"That's right, come on." Carbine walked into the cave and Charley followed her.

Walking a good distance inside they came to another smaller cave. Carbine stood at its entrance. 

"Carbine, they let you and Throttle come all the way down here? That was kind of dangerous for two kids, wasn't it? "

"Nah, besides our parents didn't know. We were always sneaking off on one adventure or another. Beside it's just over there." She pointed to the far corner of the cave. 

Charley looked where she was pointing. "I don't see anything?"

Carbine smiled walking into the cave and over to the furthest wall. "It's right here."

Charley followed her trying to see what she was talking about. Getting close to the wall Charley bent down to try and get a better look when suddenly she felt a sharp pain across the back of her head and everything went black.

Carbine stood breathing hard, holding the flashlight she had just use as a weapon. She dragged Charley's limp body even further into the cave. Reaching for some rope she had stored there earlier, the vengeful woman at first snatches the bracelets from Charley's wrist and then binding her arms and legs behind her, stuffs a gag her mouth.

Charley felt a dizzy pain in her head as she began to come back around wondering what could have happened. She tried to move her arms and legs but found that they were restrained and that she could no longer talk. Focusing her vision she saw Carbine standing over her pointing the flashlight at her.

"Well you weren't out long, must be that hard alien head." Carbine knelt down close to Charley grabbing hold of her shirt pulling her nose-to-nose. "You are such a stupid trusting fool. Did you really believe I would walk away and just let you have him"? She laughed and flung the confused woman back against the wall.

"Although I must thank you. With out you he might not have survived that whole ordeal, but now he doesn't need you. You don't belong with him you alien wench, I do. I've waited a lifetime for him and I don't plan on having that time wasted. Oh he'll grieve for a while, but I'll be there to make sure he's comforted. You see once I leave, I'll close up the entrance and you'll suffocate slowly. I want you alive for a little while. I want you to think about how he will be in my arms. I want you to know the sorrow I felt seeing you go with him into the bonding chamber. Yes, I was there and it was then that I decided you had to die. And I'll just be keeping these, they should have been mine in the first place." Carbine grins wickedly dangling the two bracelets in Charley's face. 

Charley shook her head, her eyes filled with terror at what was happening. Carbine couldn't be doing this; she wouldn't just leave her to die. She couldn't really hate her that much. 

"Oh and if you're hoping that they will find you, forget it. No one knows we left the base and only one other person knows about this place. I was telling the truth earlier. This is where Throttle and I use to come when we were kids. If you can drag your self over there, our initials are craved on that wall. I thought having you die here was such a poetic gesture." A demented laugh came from the treacherous female as she walked out of the smaller cave. Turning to the entrance she took out her blaster and the shot the top causing the entrance to clasp burying Charley inside.

Walking out side of the larger cave she took the bike Charley had rode and pushed it off into a deep ravine. It crashed into a thousand pieces before exploding. She smiled triumphantly, places the bracelets in her pocket and got on her bike to head back to the base alone. 

Inside the dark cave Charley coughed from the dust, but not hurt from the falling rocks. She pulled her self up to lean against the wall. She tried to pull her hands free but the rope was too strong.  Maneuvering her arms she was able to get her hands in front of her. Tearing the gag off and reaching into the familiar pouch that hung on her side. Pulling out a small pocketknife and holding it in her teeth, she cut her arms and legs free. Standing she ran to the entrance to see if there was a way she could dig out, but it was sealed tight. Charley slid down into the dirt hugging her self, looking around the cold dark space. She had been in worst situations and the guys had always come. Throttle would be there some how he would find her. Her head bent down on her knees but she wasn't going to cry. He would be there, she just had to wait, stay alive until he came for her.

Back at the base hospital Throttle bolted up out of a sound sleep. He looked around seeing only darkness at first. His heart was racing and all he could feel was an over powering fear. Charley was in trouble; serious life threading trouble and he had to get to her. But that couldn't be she was safe at their room. He reached around to find his specs knowing they had been left on the table near bye. He attached them to his face wincing a little at the painful connection. He looked around the room, the negative effect took a little getting use to but he soon adjusted and got out of bed. Still a little dizzy from the painkiller he held on to the wall to get his bearings. Then stumbled to the door he had to get to their room to see if Charley was okay. 

Before he could walk out Modo walked in and grabbed him by the arm seeing the unsteady way he was walking. "Where do you think you're goin'? "

"It's Charley she's in trouble?" He tried to push past Modo.

"Now you know you can't get by me." Modo said holding Throttle up moving him back to the bed. "Charley's fine, she was tired so the doc and your mom told her to go back to the room and get some rest."

"No big fella she's in trouble, I can feel it." 

Vinnie walked, "You can feel what?"  
  


"He thinks Charley is some kind of trouble."

"Nah, she's fine I saw her and Carbine leaving a couple of hours ago. If they were in any trouble Carbine would have radioed."

"She's done something to her." Throttle said panic riveting his voice.

"Come on bro she may be a she-beast, but she would have to be crazy to try and hurt Charley."

Modo and Throttle looked at each other. "Vinnie, call my mom, tell her to check and see if Carbine has come back. I'm going to check our quarters." Throttle started out of the room.

"Yo, hold on bro at least put a shirt on."  Modo reached in the closet and threw him a tee shirt. Throttle pulled it on as he ran out of the door in his pajama bottoms and bare feet with Modo close behind him.

They ran through the hallway until they got to the room. Throttle throw the door open to see the room empty. Charley had been there, she changed her dress and put on her old clothes including the blue pouch she always wore. 

He picked up her dress thinking how beautiful she looked in it. "We better check and see what Carbine has to say. If she's touched one hair on my baby's head I'll…" Throttle began to threaten clenching the material tighter.

"Hold on bro, don't say somethin' you may have to take back. Let's see what Carbine has to say and take it from there." Modo reasoned with his frantic cousin.

"You're right as always big guy lets go."

"Um… Throttle, I think you should get some real clothes on first."

"Yeah I guess, why don't you call Stok. Tell him what's going on while I get dressed." Throttle had to laugh looking down at what he was wearing.

Lydria walked to Carbine's quarters knocking hard on the door." Carbine took some time but finally opened it. "What's the matter Lydria you scared me to death knocking like that?" 

"We need you to come down to Stoker's office Charley's missing, have you seen her?"

"No, not since earlier this evening when she told me she was going out for a ride. I warned her it wasn't the smartest thing to do but she said she need to get out to clear her head."

"Well come on we need all the help we can get."

"You don't need me. I'm sure you and the rest are capable of finding one lost human."

"Yes, but Throttle will be frantic. Having you there will help him keep from going crazy." Lydria encouraged.

"Alright, for Throttle I'll come."

"Thank you dear I know he will appreciate it." Lydria smiled.

In Stoker's office the three biker mice, Stoker and Hari waited nervously until Lydria walked in with Carbine. She immediately ran over to Throttle holding his arm. "Don't worry I'm here. She couldn't have gone very far. We'll search every inch of the desert until we find her."

Vinnie looked at her strangely. " Why would we have to look for her? She left outta here with you. Where'd you guys go."

"What are you talking about, I never left the base." Carbine glared at him.

"Yes you did. I saw you and Charley leaving a few of hours ago." Vinnie glared back at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about? Throttle you can't believe I had anything to do with Charley disappearing?" She looked at him pitifully.

"Where is she Carbine?" He asked pulling out of her grasp.

" Throttle I…I.." She stepped away from him. 

Throttle grabbed her tightening his grip on her arm. "What did you do? Where did you take her?" 

"I…. I only wanted to…."

**"WHERE IS SHE!!!!!" He growled shaking her violently.**

Carbine looked at him realizing he would never love her. That Charley had him heart and soul. She tore herself away and looked at him, loathing the site of him.

"She's dead or she will be before you can find her." Carbine snarled coldly.

"**You evil…."Throttle raised his hand but Stoker grabbed his arm before the enraged Martian could make contact. "No Rookie!!!!! That won't solve anything."**

"Modo, take her to the brig, we'll deal with her later." As the large mouse went to take hold of her, she glared him snatching her shoulder away walking past every one defiantly, a devious smile across her face. Before leaving she turned and looked back at Throttle. 

"You'll never find her and a little something for you to think about. Just before she dies, her last thoughts will be of you in my arms, pleasant dreams my love." She flipped her hair and walked out.

"Now what do we do? How will we ever find her?" Vinnie lamented.

"We tear up every inch of that blasted desert if we have to. She's still alive I would know if she weren't." Throttle said determine to do what ever he had to.

Easy boy will find her. Stoker clicked on the radio. Nighthawk, get the best trackers we got, we 're forming a search party. Throttle's lady's missing."

"Sure Stok I'm on it." Came a voice from the other end.

                                                                         *******

Charley lays in the semi darken cave; a tiny penlight she kept in her pack provided some light. It had gotten so much colder but she thought it would probably be a lot worse if the entrance weren't blocked. Of course if the entrance weren't blocked she'd be on her way back to the base she laughed sadly. Coughing she could tell the air was being used up in the small space she was trapped in. Hugging her knees close to her body trying to keep warm and not shiver so much, she was starting to get very sleepy but forced herself to try and keep awake. It was getting more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. Looking up she saw Throttle smiling at her and reached her hand to touch him but he disappeared. She was so tired, maybe if she slept just a little it would be all right, he would be there when she woke up. Her eyes started to close. "Yes, just a little sleep and everything will be alright"

                                                                      ******

Assembled at the entranced that the two women had used, was every one that could be spared for the search party.

"They left from here and closest thing in that direction is the Laurel Mountain range so we have to assume they went that way." Stoker instructed. Just in case we're wrong, Crimson, Base and Darkstar you go toward the southwest. Check to see if maybe she took her to the Sand Raiders.

Throttle jerked up knowing they were slavers. "I'm sorry bro but we have to check out every possibility." Stoker apologized.

"Yeah Stok I know." Trying not to think of what that would mean for Charley Throttle focused on the bike Carbine had used. He noticed some red glowing residue on her wheels. Not only that but there was a trail of the glowing substance that came from out side the door. "What's that on her bike?"

Everyone looked but no one could see anything out of the ordinary. "What do you see Bro?" Stoker asked.

Throttle knelt down rubbing the tires and the red substance came off on his glove. "This red stuff. It goes all the way out the door and I can see a trial going toward the mountains."

"It's one of the features of thy new vision." Hari interjected. Ye can detect the radiation level of some metals no matter how small. She must have taken Charley somewhere the metal was abundant in the sand.

"That's all I need" Throttle jumped on his bike and was out the door and on the trail.

"You guys still check the Sand Raiders, the rest of us will follow Throttle. Let's ride people."  

Throttle felt good getting back with his other lady and she purred happily glad to have him back as well. Scanning the horizon he following the trail of the glowing metal riding like a man possessed. It was hard for everyone except Modo and Vinnie to keep up with him and even they had a hard time. All the tan Martian could think of was finding his lady before it was too late.

After a while he recognized the area from when he was a kid. He remembers the large cave he and Carbine had spent many hours playing in. That's where she was. "Come on Darlin', she needs us, pour it on." He begged his bike; he could feel Charley slipping away from him. The machine immediately responded by pushing itself to the limit, getting him to the cave entrance in very little time. 

Throttle rode right into the dark cave and stopped trying to figure out which way Carbine might have taken her. Modo and Vinnie soon came up behind him. 

"Okay Cuz, how do we figure out which way she took her?" There's gotta be at least four different tunnels and who know how many smaller caves in here." Modo said shining his head light around the cave 

" This way, I know where Carbine took her." Throttle said in an ice-cold voice. 

They follow him until they came to the entrance of a smaller cave and his heart lodged in his throat to see that it had been blaster over. He jumped of his bike powered up his glove and punched the pile of boulders so that they exploded flying in all directions. 

"Charley! Charlene!!!" He rushed inside frenzied trying to find her with Modo and Vinnie running in next to him. 

There in a far corner, just below the initials he'd craved as a child, lying motionless was the body of his Charley girl. He slowly walked over and knelt down lifting her to cradle in his arms. "Can you hear me Baby doll? Charley, Sweetie, talk to me." He gently caressed her face, trying to rub some life back into her pale cold cheeks, but he got no response.

Modo and Vinnie stood helpless not able to believe they hadn't gotten to her in time. 

"Charley, Charley baby please, Oh please don't…." Throttle knelt rocking her, running his fingers through her hair, tracing her face almost willing her to take another breath. "I won't let you go, not when we've just started. We have too much to do for you to leave me like this. Please.... babe... please." He pleaded sorrowfully.

 "Throttle?" A weak tired voice whispered through the fur on his neck. "Y-Y-You came. I knew you'd find me, y-y-you… always… find me." 

Throttle gently pulled her head back to look at her face. " Yes Darlin, I'll always find a way to you, my sweet Charley girl. I love you so much babe." He held her face and slowly, lovingly kissed her lips his joyful tears wetting her cheeks.

"Hey Guys, she in there?" Stoker called from the cave entrance.

 "Yeah, we've got her! We're comin' out."  Modo called out breathing a sigh of relief. 

Throttle gently picked Charley up and she wrapped her arm securely around him as he carried her out of that dark prison and back to those who loved her. 

                                                                        ***** 

Back at the base Charley was checked over by Dr Odo and given a clean bill of health. But he suggested she stay in the hospital over night for observation.

The night sky was crystal clear and the two moons shone brighter than they ever had before. Maybe the light wasn't really any brighter it just seem so for the loving couple that stood looking out of the window from a small hospital room on the freedom fighter's base on the planet Mars.

Charley leaned back against her loving; in earth terms husband, but in his world more than the limited earth language could describe. Throttle with his arms encircling her let his head relax softly on her long satiny chestnut hair. 

"What's going to happen to Carbine?" Charley asked honestly concerned.

"She'll be taken care of and hopefully with care and treatment they can reach her. But she'll be confined in the hospital until then. Sorry, she refused to tell any one where she hid your bracelets"

" It's okay I have what's really important. I sort of feel sorry for her. I think I'd lose it a little too if I ever lost you"

 "You will never have to worry about that." He turned her to face him looking adoringly at her. "As long as time exists I'll love you."

"You've turned into quite a sweet talker." She smiled running her finger down his chest.

"It's all because I have the right motivation, Babygirl. "He nuzzled her sweetly.

"You think anything will happen between Modo and Dr P. He's certainly smitten with 

her." Charley asked nuzzling him back

"Could be. He was brave enough to ask her out tonight and she said yes so who knows?"

His hands moving delicately through her hair as he watched the jade sparkles in her eyes.

"So what about us?" She smiled up at him while playing with the hair that hung down the back of his neck.

Well Stoker is okaying it with the counsel for Rimfire, Tech and Saber to stay back on earth and help us kick Limburger's fat smelly butt, along with the other Plutarkian bosses. We go back and finished the job we started. My mom said she and Hari would be checking us out from time to time. We get this thing finished up so I can bring you back home permanently. That is if you don't mind relocating a few million miles?"

"No, I don't mind besides I think it will be easier for the baby if we came back here."

"Yeah I think it will be easier for the, what? Charley you're….?"

"Pregnant, yes. Hari just let me know when he examined me tonight. You're not mad are you?" She asked timidly biting her bottom lip afraid he wasn't ready for a family so soon.

He picked her up and whirled her around happily. Mad!? How could I ever be mad? I'm the happiest man in the universe. Thank you Sweetheart for making my life more than I could have ever hoped it could be."

"Wanna celebrate?" She said with a sensual smile raising her eyebrow.

He returned a similar smile placing her gently on the bed. He walked over and locked the door, then pulled the blinds, and turned off the lights.

_Okay that's as far as you go. Give the married people some privacy why don't cha. Hope you enjoyed the read._

_   The End._


End file.
